ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5: Possession
Season 5 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Possession, was preceded by Season 4 and succeeded by Season 6. Nya was the focus ninja, The Preeminent served as the main antagonist, and the Ghost Warriors were the villainous faction of the season. Story After Garmadon's sacrifice to stop Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, Lloyd is faced with the loss of his father and depression. However, when he is possessed by Morro, former student of Master Wu and the Elemental Master of Wind, the Ninja must stop him from finding the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and cursing the sixteen realms by releasing his master, the Preeminent, while learning a new fighting style, Airjitzu, along the way. The Ninja become stronger as they find new friends, face their fears, and finding secrets that have been hidden. The Ninja face many new adventures as Lloyd is possessed. They uncover the three secrets of Airjitzu, retrieve the Sword of Sanctuary, and locate the first Spinjitzu's Master's tomb. Master Wu reveals that Nya can have the control over the element of Water as her mother did. She joins the Ninja and unlocks her True Potential to save Ninjago from being destroyed by the Preeminent. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako and Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Master Yang - Michael Donovan *Patty Keys - Cathy Weseluck Trivia *This is the first season that features Airjitzu, as well as introducing Nya as the role of the Elemental Master of Water. *This season introduces the character of Ronin, who would go on to be an ally to the Ninja in following seasons. *This was the first season to feature Misako in every episode. *Skylor makes a brief cameo in "Curseworld, Part I." *Ronin's character arc throughout the season is similar to that of Han Solo's from Star Wars. Both begin as criminals who go on to help the main protagonists for a payment. Yet by the end of the story, they assist the heroes simply because it is the right thing to do and develop relationships with the heroes. *Morro was introduced this season after making a brief appearance in "The Corridor of Elders." *This is currently the only season that Ed and Edna do not appear in. *This season introduced several topics of criticism from the Ninjago community, those being the Sixteen Realms, the Cloud Kingdom, the Sword of Sanctuary and the crossover with Legends of Chima. These topics were criticized for several reasons. The idea of Ninjago being one realm of many took away the small-scale feeling Ninjago had to many fans. The Realm Crystal was a transportation to these realms. The Sword of Sanctuary received criticism for being able to predict your opponents next move, giving whoever held it too much of an advantage. The Cloud Kingdom mainly was criticized for writing everyone's destiny, a plot that didn't stick well with fans. The crossover with Legends of Chima was critcized because not a lot of people actually liked the Legends of Chima theme, and felt like it shouldn't have crossed over with Ninjago, despite being cancelled a year before the season was released. *This is the fourth season in a row in which the Ninja lose their Elemental Powers. After losing their Golden Weapons in Season 2 losing their Elemental Blades in Season 3 and losing their powers to the Staff of Elements in Season 4. They lose their powers in this season due to Morro possessing Lloyd's body. This is because Lloyd shares the rest of his Golden Power in "Codename: Arcturus." *This season featured the team only consisting of Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane. This is a callback to Season 1, as Lloyd joined the team in Season 2 and Nya joined the team as a Ninja at the end of this season. *Cole was transformed to a ghost in "The Temple on Haunted Hill," and remained a ghost throughout all of Season 6 and majority of "Day of the Departed." *The Preeminent resembled the second physically largest enemy the Ninja had battled since the Great Devourer in Season 1. *It is seen in "Curseworld, Part II" that Clouse had survived his apparent demise from "The Day of the Dragon," and Chen and Garmadon had both survived their demise in "The Corridor of Elders." Though Clouse escaped before the Preeminent was destroyed, Chen and Garmadon were killed with it. Chen returned in "Day of the Departed," but his soul was sent back to the Departed Realm, and Garmadon remained dead. As of today, Clouse is a ghost in Ninjago, yet his whereabouts are unknown. *The season hints at a complicated past between the Ninja and Ronin. This is a reference to the LEGO videogame LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, which is not canon to the TV Series. Though it is rumored we will see what happened between the Ninja and Ronin in a future season. *In "Kingdom Come" and "Curseworld, Part I," a version of the Ghostbusters theme song can be heard playing on the radio. *The season reveals Kai has a fear of water, Jay has a fear of attics, and Zane has a fear of Morro. *The season had a very clear darker theme than previous seasons. Gallery Season5.png MoS46MorroYong.png MoS46MorroDragon.png|Morro Dragon|link=Morro Dragon Morro in Lloyd's Body.png|Morro possessing Lloyd de:Staffel 5 Category:Seasons Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago